narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sora
Current team he's part of team kakashi so i feel that should be added into the side bar information thing :-) i'm not sure how your meant to do that so is it ok if someone else does it? Jonoridge 23:32, 3 June 2008 (UTC) sora's connection to naruto. Im not sure if anyone noticed, but Sora has a mental connection with Naruto. I believe it is because Sora had some of the demon fox's chakra in him, that made this to happen. ~MW -- (talk) 02:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) wind wait a minute...shouldnt he hav one of those wind emblem things on the top like every other character???--Sheepshinobi (talk) 05:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Its in the infobox.--Deva 27 (talk) 06:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Deva 27 Sora What happens with the role of Sora in the fourth Shinobi World War? Does anyone know? :Since he is an anime only character, he will play no more part in the story. Jacce | Talk | 09:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Like I was reading in some other forum while being bored at night ppl were wondering why Akatzuki never took advantage of the nine-tails chakra being consealed in Sora as a kind of sibling to Naruto. but thx to the fast response, wonder why I didn't think about that simple fact myself :D sora's jinchuriki form! How come on sora’s page at Abilities he douse not have his Jinchūriki Forms and abilites whe in his jinchuriki form? :Because the description in the abilities section is enough. Omnibender - Talk - 00:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Clone: Dispersed or Absorbed? In one place on Sora's page, it says the chakra clone dispersed into nothing. In another place further down the page, it says Naruto absorbed it. Which is true? If no one knows, the page should probably explain that. --ivorykuma 11:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Sora who was a pseudo jinchuriki could not control imself like Kinkaku.Should it be in the trivia of those two characters?--Defrr (talk) 04:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) The hand... How come no one care to bring up or even mention Sora's right hand in either his trivia or appearance?--Black Ronin8 (talk) 04:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I always thought of it as a partial transformation, people said no, so...--Elveonora (talk) 05:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:23, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D It's just that it's really been bugging me for awhile, lol. It's just so weird and creepy, and I attribute it as being a result of the Nine-Tails chakra. Just so, so creepy.0_o--Black Ronin8 (talk) 08:21, August 31, 2012 (UTC) New profile picture As you can see, I've been updating this page while I've been rewatching the arc over again. I would like to suggest this as a new profile picture. The current one is in the dark, has battle damage on it, no matter how insignificant, and shows kind of an awkward facial expression. The one I've provided not only shows him fully facing the "camera", but also has him in the light and without battle damage. I believe it would be a much better representation of him. Any dissenters? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:05, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :The new one looks better than the used one for the same reasons that you mentioned above. No problem for changing it. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 23:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks good. Omnibender - Talk - 20:15, July 23, 2013 (UTC)